


christmas day.

by cinamoroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29868462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoroll/pseuds/cinamoroll
Summary: taeil and johnny spend christmas eve together... and wake up early after having rounds of wholesome sex, they don’t feel like getting out of bed... so they don’t.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 53





	christmas day.

Taeil’s on the couch aimlessly going through the TV channels when he hears the front door to his apartment opens. 

“Did you get everything?” he asks, turning his head to look at this roommate shuffle in, holding the supplies for the night. 

“If you mean pizza, beer, and coca-cola then yes, yes I did,” Johnny replied, placing the items on the coffee table in front of Taeil. 

“And now the Christmas Eve celebration starts,” Taeil sighs as he sits up, allowing Johnny to sit down where his head was. Taeil lies back down, his head resting on the younger boy’s lap. Johnny's fingers find their way onto Taeil’s hair, stroking the soft blonde locks and making him sigh in satisfaction. 

They’re not dating, but they weren’t just roommates with benefits, landing somewhere in between. All Taeil knew was he really didn’t want to hook up with other people, and Johnny felt the same way. Maybe they’re closer to dating than they thought.

The two decided to spend Christmas Eve together, having a Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok-Joo marathon to waste time. Taeil and Johnny stay in the same position, only moving when one of them has to pee. By the time it’s half-past eleven, the drinks and pizza are gone.

Taeil yawns loudly. 

“Are you really okay with not doing anything special tonight?” Johnny asks, reaching over the couch’s armrest to eat a topping that fell on the floor. 

“Yeah,” Taeil answers, lifting his head to take a sip from his drink, “Christmas is just about gifts, anyway.”

“Really?”

“Well, it’s a normal day besides the decorations, spending time with family, and handing out presents.”

“I guess you’re right,” Johnny says, he begins to repeatedly poke Taeil’s cheek. Taeil lets out a low shine and bats Johnny’s hand away. “Get your dirty pizza-stained fingers on my face!”

Johnny laughs, his fingers hovering over Taeil’s lips. “Then clean them, ilie, I’m not gonna do it,” he pushes his index finger into Taeil’s mouth, feeling his slick tongue licking the tip. 

“Mmmm,” Taeil says, moving onto Johnny’s thumb to lick it clean. He likes to rile up his roommate-boyfriend, he made sure to moan as loud as he could, looking right into Johnny’s eyes. Johnny stared at Taeil as he smirked at him, thumb still in his mouth. Johnny moved it away. 

“Hyung, get up.”

Taeil obliged, getting up only to straddle Johnny. He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, kissing his soft, full lips. He quickly deepens the kids, parting Johnny’s mouth open with his tongue. He swipes his tongue over Johnny’s bottom lip, taking in the small gasp that comes out of his mouth when Taeil grinds his hips down into his crotch. 

Johnny’s hands are underneath Taeil’s shirt, running up and down his sides. He’s getting harder, and Taeil’s grinding isn’t doing much to relieve the tension. Soon Taeil’s kneeling on the floor in between Johnny’s legs, unzipping his jeans to reveal the black boxers underneath. 

He strokes Johnny’s cock through his underwear, enjoying his sigh that escapes the older’s lips as he does. He takes Johnny’s cock out, his fingers wrapped around the flushed member. He collects some spit on his tongue before leaning in and licking stripe from the base of Johnny’s cock all the way to the head, where he swirls his tongue over the slit leaking precome. 

“Finally,” Johnny gasps, throwing his head back in pleasure. Once again, his fingers thread themselves into Taeil’s hair, this time the grip is tight. 

Taeil takes all of Johnny’s cock into his mouth, head sinking lower and lower until he couldn’t take it anymore. He sucks hard, feeling the heavyweight of Johnny’s dick in his mouth. Johnny moans made Taeil aware of the ache in his sweatpants, and he decides to relieve some of it by palming himself.

He can hear Johnny’s ragged breathing, feeling his hair being pulled back by his hand. Soon, Johnny begins thrusting into Taeil’s mouth, a short grunt escaping his lips when Taeil moans around his cock.

“You’re so hot when you’re on your knees, ilie,” Johnny says, eyes fixated on Taeil. 

Taeil only moans. 

His hands are inside his sweatpants now, jerking himself off as he bobs up and down to meet Johnny’s thrusts. He registers someone on the television announcing the Christmas movies marathon is going to start but the thought is quickly forgotten when Johnny pulls his cock out of Taeil’s mouth, coated with salvia and precome that makes its way into Taeils chin. 

Johnny smirks as he swipes his cock on Taeil’s lip, watching his tongue dart out to clean up the bitter precome that leaks out. 

“Let me come on your face.”

Taeil nods his head, watching with parted lips as Johnny jerks himself off, twisting his hand around his cock. Taeil does the same, his arousal growing more and more as he watches Johnny's face twists in pleasure, his breathing shallow as he comes close to release. 

Johnny groans as he comes, hot white spilling onto Taeil’s cheeks, some of it making its way into his mouth. Johnny keeps stroking himself, riding out his orgasm until he reaches oversensitivity. He relaxes into the couch, watching as Taeil pumps his own cock, his face streaked with Johnny’s come. 

It’s not long before Taeil’s spilling onto his fist with a grunt, the image of Johnny reaching his climax ingrained in his mind, the sweet sound of his moans still ringing his ears.

Still catching his breath, Taeil turns around to face the television. The Christmas movie marathon has begun. He turns back around to look at Johnny. He leans over and places a small kiss on the head of Johnny’s dick. “Merry Christmas,” he murmurs.

“Merry Christmas,” Johnny smiles, tucking his dick back into his pants. “You started Christmas with my cum on your face.”

Taeil gets up with a low chuckle, leaning down to place a small kiss on Johnny’s lips. 

“I think it’s a great present. Maybe it should be a tradition.”

Johnny chuckles, “let’s wash your face first and then go to the room.”

Johnny wakes up horny, it wasn’t his fault. He blames Taeil for the blowjob, the midnight sex, and shifting his ass against when they were cuddling after sex. 

“Ilie.” Johnny’s voice is a soft whisper. He’s speaking carefully like he’s afraid of waking Taeil up.

Taeil wants to smack him with a pillow. He knows that Johnny’s fully aware that he’s awake now. His eyes may be closed, and he may not want to be awake, but he is. 

“Baby,” Johnny tries again when Taeil doesn’t give any sort of response to him. “It’s seven in the morning” and Taeil can hear his smirk. 

A huff escapes Taeil’s parted lips, offended that Johnny won’t let him sleep. “What’s your point?” he mumbles. Johnny’s bed is exceptionally well worn-in; too comfortable, and makes Taeil’s desire to open his eyes disappear. 

“Don’t you have to meet up with your brother later today?” Johnny’s husky morning voice is laced with amusement and the only reason that Taeil hasn’t sat up and whacked him in the head with a pillow but that he’s too lazy to waste his energy.

Taeil buries his face deeper into the pillow, he’s trying to hide from the mere thought of having to get up and socialize with his brother and family, “why did you wake me up?”

Johnny chuckles softly, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Horny Johnny,” although Taeil’s words were muffled in the pillow, and even though his face is hidden, it’s easy to know when he has a deadpan expression, “you were horny.” 

“Yeah, and because I was horny, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Well, I’m sleepy.”

“I don’t know why,” Johnny muses, “I did all the work last night.”

That wakes Taeil up, “ are you kidding me?” lifting his head and immediately faces Johnny with a wide-eyed stare, “I was riding you!”

Johnny appears to be amused with Taeil’s reaction, he doesn’t bother to hide the cockiness in his crooked grin, “yeah for one minute.”

“It wasn’t for one minute.” Taeil quickly counters, “and even if it was, that’s still a lot of work for midnight sex!” Taeil isn’t offended - he just wants to keep playing into it, pretending as if he’s insulted by Johnny’s playful dig. Johnny’s grinning at him so adorably that the scowl threat on Taeil’s face melts into something softer instead. 

“Why are you so annoying?” Taeil says with a smile. 

“Why are you so fun to annoy?” Johnny retorts, and Taeil repays him with a half-hearted shove. 

Considering the 3 rounds of sex they had, and considering how early Johnny woke him up for it, Taeil’s lacking most of his strength and motivation. He doesn’t want to go visit his family. He doesn’t want to get out of bed at all. Even if it’s Christmas day. Taeil’s not complaining about the sex - he just wishes that he could go back to sleep for a few more hours.

“I’m gonna be late and everyone’s gonna question me when I arrive and it may be awkward.” He turns onto his side to fully face Johnny, propping himself up on an elbow with his head leaning against his hand. His lower lip sticking out like it wants to turn into a pout, and when he opens his mouth to speak, his voice is soft. “I really don’t want to go…”

“Go,” Johnny murmurs, leaning closer so he can kiss Taeil’s shoulder, “but I want you to stay in bed with me.”

“I can’t.” Taeil bites the edge of his lips. “I should really go see them…” 

“Mmm stay with me…” Johnny knows what he’s doing. He presses another kiss to Taeil’s shoulder. “I’ll skip my plans with Jaehyun,” and he doesn’t stop there, he leaves a trail of kisses down the length of Taeil’s wrist before it’s sufficient, and lays his head back down on his pillow. 

Johnny’s dark hair falls messily over his eyes, he has a lazy half-smile, his skin looks soft and smooth, and Taeil would happily spend his life just lying there and admiring how beautiful Johnny is. 

He can’t ever say no to him. He flicks Johnny’s forehead, Taeil shakes his head, “you’re a bad influence on me, you know that?” Johnny’s arms wrap around him and pull him down, so he’s forced to lay against his chest. Taeil doesn’t mind at all.

“You’re easily influenced.” 

“Only by you.” 

A grin stretches across Johnny’s face, and it’s definitely smug yet cute that it has Taeil leaning in to give him a peck right on that grin of his. 

When Taeil pulls away after the kiss, Johnny’s grin only widens more. They’ve been in this weird relationship (roommate-boyfriend type) for over a year now, and it’s fine but Taeil wants more. He finds more reasons to fall for him. There are countless reasons to love Johnny. There are so many reasons for Taeil to want to shower Johnny with all his love and affection. 

Although they’re roommates, they don’t have a lot of mornings like this one, and if they do, they’ll end up ignoring their responsibilities. Taeil knows they won’t be doing this all the time so he figures he should enjoy it to the fullest… 

Seeking more of Johnny’s warmth, Taeil nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck. He hums, letting his breath dance across Johnny’s skin while Johnny starts trailing his fingertips up and down his back. They’re both stripped down to nothing but their boxers, and Taeil likes how close he feels to Johnny, how easily they can share their warmth, he feels Johnny’s love radiating through him the same way that his body heat soaks into his skin.

Johnny’s always warm, being with him is always so comforting, and smells so good, and everything about him is perfect, perfectly built to suit each of Taeil’s needs. Taeil often finds himself falling hard for him that it feels like he might just fall into him.

The rise and fall of Johnny’s chest lull Taeil even further into a state of ease, and his body melts into Johnny’s, eyelids growing droopy as he curls up against him but before Taeil’s eyes fully close, Johnny starts talking, his voice keeping Taeil’s eyes open. 

“Are we really skipping our plans today?” Johnny asks, Taeil can feel his words vibrating deep in his chest. 

Taeil’s mouth twitches into a smile, “I guess so.” 

“Hyung,” Johnny starts in a tone that he knows. “Ilie.” He leans down while he pulls Taeil up, and soon scatters little kisses along the side of Taeil’s neck. “Let’s stay in bed all day.” his hot breath tickles Taeil’s skin, and Taeil resists the urge to giggle. 

“We can watch Christmas movies… cuddle, fuck, sleep,” Johnny pauses for a moment but keeps leaving his sweet kisses, “and fuck.”

“You’re a sweet talker.”

“That’s why you like me.” Johnny teases a playful quirk to his lips.

“Mmm,” Taeil nods. “That, and your big-”

“Dick?”

Taeil laughs, bright enough to be the sun’s rival. “Heart, youngho.” He lightly pats Johnny on his chest, “I wanted to say your heart.”

Johnny rolls his eyes, “that’s such a Taeil thing to say.”

“I mean your dick is pretty nice and big though.”

The fondness is evident in Johnny’s gaze after Taeil says those words. Johnny reaches out, delicately brushing back Taeil’s hair from his eyes, “have I ever told you how much I like you?”

Taeil can’t tame his smile, can never control it when it comes to Johnny and his silliness. Johnny’s ridiculous and Taeil loves that about him. 

“You might’ve mentioned it a few times.” Taeil teasingly says. 

Johnny considers that for a moment but his pause doesn't do anything to ruin the playful atmosphere that they created for themselves, “you’re probably getting tired of me saying it, then…”

Taeil puts his pout on full display. “No,” he whines, making the O drawing out. He presses himself closer to Johnny’s side, clinging to him. “Tell me how much you like me.” He’s heard it so many times but he’ll never get tired of hearing Johnny say it. 

“You really want me to?” Johnny teasingly cocks an eyebrow, and Taeil nods his head. 

Taeil, almost pleadingly, says “tell me.”

“You sure?”

“Please… if you want.”

Despite their teasing and how ridiculous they can get, Johnny’s eyes are filled with genuine affection as he sits up and leans over Taeil. Taeil eyes are filled with adoration, eyes wrapped around him in a blanket of warmth. 

“I love you,” Johnny says, and those words took Taeil by surprise. They have only said ‘I love you's' when they’re caught up in sex, never after, they never bring it up. Taeil starts smiling. “I love you, Taeil” he repeats, following it up with a kiss to Taeil’s forehead. “Always will,” this time Taeil is rewarded with a kiss right on the tip of his nose. 

Johnny says I love you again, and kisses the corner of Taeil’s mouth, but he doesn’t stop there. He does it again and against until he’s covered every inch of Taeil’s face. Each kiss leaves Taeil feeling dizzy, each one has his smile growing bigger and his heart feeling fuller to where it feels like it’s on the brink of bursting. Once Johnny seems satisfied with his attack of affection, he pulls back to get a good look at Taeil’s flushed face. 

Taeil looks at Johnny, admiring his bright eyes and his charming smile, and his fluffy hair. He’s just as smitten with him now as he was when they first became roommates, and Taeil knows he’ll spend the rest of his life completely smitten with Seo Youngho. 

“So,” Johnny hums. “I gave you what you wanted. Now, aren’t you gonna say it back?”

Johnny’s kisses were so sweet that Taeil finds himself in the middle of a sugar rush, finding himself to be more energetic. “Make me.” Taeil fires back daringly, excitement running straight through him.

“Make you?” Johnny raises his eyebrows, the corner of his mouth lifting, “you really want me to?”

Taeil doesn’t get a chance to reply. There’s no time for him to say anything before Taeil even knows what’s happening, he’s lying flat on his back, pinned down to the mattress. Johnny sits on his legs effectively and uses one hand to hold Taeil’s wrists together, while his other hand is tickling him. 

Johnny’s relentless in his attack - tickling Taeil’s stomach and sides - all his sensitive spots are exposed and exploited. Taeil throws his head back, his laughter leaving his open mouth as he squirms around in the sheets. 

“Say it.” Johnny’s voice shakes with the laughter of his own, and even though Taeil’s eyes are squeezed shut right now, he knows that Johnny’s smiling down at him. 

“NO!” Taeil barely manages to speak, drowning in his giggles but he’s determined not to surrender. 

“Say it.” Johnny finds a new place to focus on, and he starts to tickle underneath Taeil’s chin, causing him to tuck it to his chest and clamp down on Johnny’s fingers. He continues tickling Taeil like he’s being paid to do it. 

It doesn’t take long for Taeil’s stomach to start aching, and for his jaw to grow sore from laughing and smiling, “okay - okay!” Taeil gives in, breathless as he surrenders. “I love you, I love you, Youngho!”

Johnny backs off, and when Taeil peeks his eyes open, the first thing he sees is a smug-looking Johnny. He rolls over onto his own side of the bed, and Taeil finally gets a chance to properly breathe. “Was that so hard?”

“Harder than it should’ve been.” Taeil is still trying to catch his breath and recover from all the excitement. “I almost peed on your bed.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time your bodily fluids end up in your bed,” Johnny points out. His remarks never fail to simultaneously amuse Taeil. 

“Such a romantic,” Taeil notes, not concealing his sarcasm. 

“Add that to the reasons why you love me.”

“If I had to write out a list of reasons why I love you, I’d never be able to finish it on paper.” Taeil flutters his eyelashes. 

“It’s a good thing we live in 2021, so you don’t have to rely on pens and paper to write things down,” Johnny shrugs, “you have a notes app on your phone.”

Taeil just blinks at Johnny, allowing the silence between them to stretch into a long one enough for it to become a bit uncomfortable, “I said something cute and that’s how you respond?”

There’s no trace of remorse on Johnny’s face, “I couldn’t resist.”

“Is that so?” Taeil begins, he isn’t actually upset, but he crosses his arms over his chest and pretends to be. “Well, now you have to say something to make up for it.” 

“I love you.”

“Prove it, then.” Taeil taunts. 

“Prove it?” Johnny raises his eyebrows, and despite his best efforts to contain his smile, when he sees the grin stretching across Taeil’s lips, Johnny can’t help but mirror it. “How?” 

“Give me a kiss.”

“A kiss?” a serious struggle for Johnny to stop himself from giggling at how adorable his kind of boyfriend is. 

Johnny’s lying on his side so that they’re facing one another, and the way he’s staring at Taeil while smiling has Taeil’s heart racing. There’s so much affection shining in Johnny’s pretty eyes that Taeil feels his heart melt. 

Tilting his head to the side, Johnny lets out a soft hum, “and what if I don’t want to give you a kiss?” when Taeil cocks a brow, Johnny smiles, “what if I want to ask you a question and two kisses?” He leans in, getting rid of what little space had been between them, so they’re breathing each other’s air so that he can nearly feel the brush of Taeil’s lips on his own.

Johnny makes sure to plant a kiss right on Taeil’s beautiful smile. “One.” Johnny counts out loud and doesn’t waste any time before going in for another. “Two,” he kisses Taeil again, and this time pauses just long enough to pull and back observe the way Taeil has his eyes closed and lips puckered as he waits for another kiss. Johnny takes a mental picture, knows he’ll cherish this forever. “Three,” Johnny's next kiss is sweet as the other two, even if they’re quick pecks, they’re filled with endless amounts of love. 

“We’re sappy,” Johnny wrinkles his nose a little. “It’s a bit gross.” 

“Disgusting.” Taeil agrees with a nod, and Johnny opens his arms a little, Taeil takes the hint and cuddles up next to him. A silence settles around them, and Taeil enjoys the sweetness of this moment. He enjoys the sound of Johnny’s breathing as his chest rises and falls, he enjoys the feeling of warmth and comfort. 

Taeil’s gaze wanders up to Johny’s face, and he notices that his eyelids have slipped shut. Smiling softly, Taeil traces his fingertips over Johnny’s jawline, admiring how beautiful he is. He wonders if he had already fallen asleep. 

“Johnny?” Taeil whispers, lightly grazing over Johnny’s skin, “are you awake?”

“Mm.” Johnny doesn’t open his eyes when he gives his hum of affirmation. 

While Johnny seems to be tired, Taeil on the other hand is feeling playful, “you never asked me your question.”

Johnny opens his eyes again, “oh right,” he snuggles closer to Taeil if that’s possible, “will you be my boyfriend? Like officially. ” 

Taeil giggles, “of course dummy. I thought it was obvious when we said I love you.”

“I wanted to be romantic,” Johnny chuckles, pinching Taeil’s ass, and closes his eyes. 

“Okay…” Taeil says slowly, he digs his teeth into his lower lip to try to hide the smile threatening to take over his face. “Since you’re going back to sleep, I guess that means no round three or four?” he asks, innocence lacing his tone. 

Johnny’s eyes snap open, and he sits up fast and startles Taeil. “I said I’m tired,” Johnny says, moving to lean back against the headboard, “not dead.”

Taeil doesn’t try to hold back his laughter, “I love you.”

Johnny clicks his tongue, “You’re lying to me.

“Totally.” Taeil rolls his eyes but his smile remains on his face as he crawls onto Johnny’s lap. 

“I knew it.” Johnny eyes doing a slow sweep over Taeil’s face before he leans in and kisses his forehead, “I love you more.”

“You’re sweet in the mornings,” Taeil muses, head tilting to the side as he pushes Johnny’s hair back. 

“Well, enjoy it while it lasts because I’m going to get hard real quick.”

“Youngho.” Taeil laughs breathily, arms wrapped around Johnny’s neck so he doesn't lose his balance. He hears Johnny snicker, and the sound makes Taeil giggle even more, surrendering himself to the happiness that Johnny brings him. 

Taeil has smiled more times than he can count before it even hits afternoon, already laughed so much. Besides it being Christmas, it feels like today’s been one of the best days his whole life. 

Every day is the best day if he spends it with Johnny. 

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/qsuhs)


End file.
